Fashion
by samaragaunt
Summary: That outfit was killing him.


How Spencer had ended up on the plane dressed like that was a mystery to Aaron, but it didn't change the fact that the briefing Aaron was supposed to be giving en route to New Mexico was quickly becoming rambling and inarticulate. He supposed he didn't need to know the reason for his sort-of boyfriend's outfit for it to affect him. He was just very curious as to what the reason was.

He was also getting quite frustrated. As he was attempting (failing epically, yes, but valiantly attempting) to convey the current UnSub's behavioral patterns to the rest of his team, a large part of his mind was demanding that he smack or thank Derek Morgan, because earlier, when Aaron asked Reid about why he was so oddly attired, he just mumbled something about "it's all Morgan's fault, really, don't know why I had to". It sounded an awful lot like the slightly incoherent ramblings he'd uttered after Morgan had dragged him to a club where girls provided Spencer with an unending supply of drinks. Apparently, a drunk genius was doubly funnier than a sober one.

Hotch gave up on the oral presentation and began handing out individual copies of the file. He strode to the opposite end of the cabin, where Reid was sitting, and joined him in perusing the files.

Well, he tried. But the tight blue t-shirt with some brand name in vintage-style white print left very little to the imagination. As did the exceedingly form-fitting dark grey jeans. Aaron wasn't quite sure what that kind of jeans were called, the sort that tapered to the ankle, looking very much like a male version of leggings, but he was very thankful for their existence. He leaned over to Spencer, looking very much like he was going to ask his opinion on something within the file. Instead, he quietly asked where he'd gotten those clothes.

"Well, um, I was supposed to have a date tonight," Reid said, raising one eyebrow, "and I told Morgan I had no clue what to wear. So he _insisted _on taking me shopping, in _his _car, so I had to leave mine at the Bureau. He told me he'd pick me up for work this morning. When he showed up, he demanded I try on the clothes, and only then did he tell me we had a case and had to leave ASAP. I had no time to change." He looked over Hotch's shoulder, obviously at Morgan. "That was a cruel prank, Derek. I thought we were all above such childish behavior."

Morgan laughed. "The guy who still pouts at this age is accusing _me _of being childish? Never though I'd see the day..."

JJ interrupted. "Shut up, Morgan. That was mean of you. But I have to say, Reid, you look.... really good."

"Garcia called me 'delicious' this morning," Reid said, disgruntled.

Prentiss giggled. "That's Garcia. But she's right, Spence, you look pretty great."

He cleared his throat, blushing a bit. "Um, thank you. Anybody else have any comments to put forth? Now would be the time, as I will insist upon changing at the hotel as soon as we land."

"Pretty Boy, you know I was right. Those clothes are getting you everyone's attention."

"Morgan, that was not the goal. I only wanted my date's attention. Not the entire establishment's. You know I'm uncomfortable with scrutiny."

JJ perked up. "Ooh, Reid, who was the date with? Anyone we know?"

Aaron watched Spencer turn a slightly darker shade of pink. "Um, no they don't work with the government."

Rossi inclined his head. "So, Reid, when will we get to meet him?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe never, it might not work out. I like him a lot."

JJ and Prentiss stared for a moment. Finally, JJ nudged Emily's arm. "Pay up."

Prentiss sighed and pulled out her wallet. "This wasn't a fair bet, you've had longer to interpret his behavior than I have." She riffled through bills. "What was it? Forty?"

"Nope, fifty," JJ said with a satisfied smile. Emily just sighed again as she pulled the bills from her wallet and handed them to JJ.

"What were you betting on?" Reid broke in.

JJ leaned across the aisle and put a hand on his arm. "Reid, hon, you just outed yourself. It's really Rossi's fault, though, don't feel bad. You couldn't have hidden it from us forever."

Reid turned to Rossi, confused. "How did you....?"

"Kid, you were using a gender-nonspecific pronoun. It's like putting up a giant neon sign, speech-wise."

Reid hung his head. "I knew I should've said he was a girl."

Aaron smiled. "It's fine, Reid. It doesn't matter."

Hotch had spoken, ended the conversation with "drop the subject" looks to the rest of the team. Silence descended.

"And Reid? I like the outfit. Though you will change when we get there, even if you change your mind. Can't have the New Mexicans thinking the FBI is incorporating casual Fridays."

The little speech, showing the boss had a sense of humor, relieved the tension. Quiet conversation about the case filled the cabin as they headed across the country.

(Don't worry, this won't be a casefic. I'm awful at writing those. This will start again tomorrow in its fluffy glory, most likely back at the office. Or on a date. Or somewhere else. I have no clue, but I know it (probably) won't be New Mexico.)


End file.
